


Night Terrors

by jayisokayy



Series: Day After Day [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were on a street. Somewhere I had never been before, and we were drinking tea. Then you stopped walking, and your eyes glazed over, and you fell to the ground. A Dalek got you.” She stopped speaking then and started lightly crying again. The Doctor squeezed her hand reassuring her that he was still there. “And the weirdest part was, is that there was this little blonde girl. She was no older than six, and she looked so much like you, except she was blonde.” The Doctor had to give a soft smile at the thought and sat up next to his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Rose and the Doctor walked together down a street Rose had never seen before, and yet it was familiar. The road stretched for miles on end, but neither the Doctor nor Rose seemed to care. They both had a cup of tea in one hand, the other occupied in their lover’s. They both laughed at jokes the other told, or not even a joke at all, just life in general. It was all very happy and the Doctor looked at Rose with so much adoration in his eyes that it made Rose warm in the harsh, cold, London air. That’s when it all went wrong. 

The Doctor suddenly stopped walking. Rose’s smile fell into a concerned frown as she turned to the Doctor. He looked in front of them for a moment, muttered out a weak whimper, and fell to the ground as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Rose looked behind her and saw it. A lone Dalek stood behind them, slowly rolling away. Rose looked in shock, a Dalek had never been in this universe. There was a more important task at hand though. Rose fell onto her knees and rolled the Doctor over. She slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. He wasn’t breathing or blinking, his eyes were glazed over and frozen in place, and the spilled tea next to him formed a pool around his bleeding head, from the force of hitting his skull on the concrete. She started crying just as a small blonde girl ran over to Rose. She looked at Rose in confusion, innocently. The girl was no younger than six years old and, even though Rose had never seen her before, she looked familiar, just like the road. The little girl tapped Rose on the shoulder to gain the older woman’s attention and spoke in a low, soft voice.

“Mum, what happened to daddy?”  
x  
Rose woke up in a cold sweat. The Doctor was looked at her in concern, slowly stroking her arm. She looked at him in complete and utter shock, as if she couldn’t believe her boyfriend was alive, before pulling him into a tight hug. The Doctor just stood quiet and wrapped his arms around Rose, slowly running his hands through her hair and whispering reassuring things to her such as “You’re okay, it’s okay, I’m still here, I’m not leaving.” After a couple minutes of this, Rose pulled away from the hug, her face wet with tears and puffy. The Doctor looked her over to make sure she was mentally okay, and then kissed her forehead before asking, “What happened?” 

“Never leave me. Never ever leave me.” Rose said softly. The Doctor took her hand in his own and squeezed it, using her freehand to push some of the stray hair that had fallen over her face in her mad attempt to get up, out of the way. 

“Never leaving. Can you tell me what happened?” He asked gently. Rose nodded slowly and looked around, as if to make sure she actual was where was before she started sleeping. 

“We were on a street. Somewhere I had never been before, and we were drinking tea. Then you stopped walking, and your eyes glazed over, and you fell to the ground. A Dalek got you.” She stopped speaking then and started lightly crying again. The Doctor squeezed her hand reassuring her that he was still there. “And the weirdest part was, is that there was this little blonde girl. She was no older than six, and she looked so much like you, except she was blonde.” The Doctor had to give a soft smile at the thought and sat up next to his girlfriend. 

“Our daughter?’ He asked softly. Rose nodded and the Doctor hugged her closer. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, in the comfortable silence of the dawn of the London area surrounding them. Rose was the first to pull away, and she fell back onto their bed lazily. The Doctor slowly laid down next to her, and smiled at her softly in the ill lit room, the moon being the only source of light they had at the moment. “I’m never leaving you. Never getting rid of me, remember?” He asked quietly. Rose nodded and yawned, and the Doctor tapped her nose lightly. Rose softly giggled at that and yawned again. 

“You’re never getting rid of me either. Now, can we go to sleep? I’m exhausted.” She said quietly, almost asleep. The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes, feeling awfully tired all of the sudden. Just before Rose dozed off, in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness, she softly muttered something before falling asleep. 

“Can we name our baby Jessica?”


End file.
